You were made for that
by Arijessika
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, elle a tout plaqué."Comme ça sur un coup de tête", s'était exclamée la presse. Et c'est ce qu'elle leur avait laissé croire. Fuyant son univers de mensonge, elle a cherché un moyen de se protégé des feux de la rampe, coupant les ponts avec quasiment tout le monde. Sa vie d'aujourd'hui la satisfait. Mais le couperet du destin est déjà tombé : elle est faite pour ça.


You were made for that.

* * *

Prologue.

Il était six heures moins une minute et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis un an, elle se leva et arrêta son réveil qui commençait à sonner. Debout, elle s'étira et de sa main droite étouffa un bâillement. Une fois cela fait, elle se rendit dans la pièce attenante : « sa salle de bain », pris une bonne douche et ressortit. Là elle prit ses vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, les enfila, mis ses lunettes, pris son sac, sorti de la chambre et se retrouva dans un petit salon-cuisine. Se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, elle ouvrit un petit frigo d'où elle sorti un jus d'orange, deux tranches de pain qu'elle posa sur la table et mis en marche la cafetière. Ouvrant le seul placard du coin elle en sortit une boite de pâte à tartiner. Elle prit ensuite un couteau, pris place sur une chaise et commença à tartiner ses tranches tout en attendent le café. Tournant la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce donnant sur un escalier de secours, elle observa un instant la journée promettait d'être belle : le ciel était bleu.

Une fois le café prêt elle s'en servit une tasse qu'elle avala avec ses tartines et but son jus d'orange. Puis elle regarda la montre à son poignet, 06H40 ! Déjà ! Il lui restait vingt minutes pour atteindre la station de train avant l'affluence. Si elle le ratait, elle allait être en retard et serait bonne pour pointer au chômage.

Soupirant, elle ramassa son sac qu'elle avait posé un peu plus tôt sur le plan de cuisine y retira ses clés, ouvrit la porte, sortit puis la ferma et longea le couloirs du côté opposé à la large fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons de soleils, éclairant ainsi le couloirs assez sombre. Elle courut pour atteindre l'ascenseur dans lequel venait d'entrée Kukai Arisugawa, son voisin de palier et voulut lui crier de retenir celui-ci en vain. Il s'était déjà refermé. Dépiter, elle courut vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala quatre à quatre. _Mince, qu'elle poisse !_ Pourquoi, avait-il fallu que ce soit justement aujourd'hui qu'elle traine autant ?!

Une fois en bas, elle recroisa Kukai dans le hall, il s'était arrêté pour prendre son courrier.

\- **Hey, salut Saku',** lui lança t'il. **T'as l'air drôlement pressé aujourd'hui ?!**

\- **M'en parle pas,** répondit-elle, **je vais rater mon train si ça continu. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !**

\- **Eh bien, ça change de d'habitude,** la charia-t-il avec ironie.

\- **Moque-toi,** commença-t-elle avec un air faussement sérieux, **en attendant je vais être en retard, on se voit ce soir et tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

\- **C'est ça, tu me sors le même discours chaque matin… Change de disque !** Hurla-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Il sourit. Qu'elle empoter ! Tous les matins c'était le même cinéma, enfin pas tous mais une fois sur deux et toujours à des moments décisif pour elle. C'était à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès à chaque fois. Ah Sakura ! Et sur cette dernière pensée, il reprit l'ascenseur et remonta avec son courrier.

* * *

\- **Je vous remercie de m'avoir déposé monsieur Ikari, j'ai bien cru que j'allais rater mon train.** Cria Sakura pour couvrir le grondement du moteur tout en descendant du camion de livraison de son ami.

\- **Pas de quoi princesse,** rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bourru en s'empourprant légèrement.

Elle avait oublié qu'il rougissait face au compliment et en était généralement très gêné. Ce sextuagénaire mariée à une adorable femme au caractère bien trempé était comme un second père pour elle. Il tenait un restaurant dans lequel elle avait travaillé et chaque matin allait chercher des provisions.

\- **En parlant de le raté, tu devrais te dépêché,** lui conseilla-t-il.

\- **Vous aussi, vous ne croyez pas ?** Lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. **Madame Ikari va vous passez un sacré savon si vous tardé trop. Vous la connaissez ?!**

\- **Tu as raison, j'y vais.** Conclut-il en enfonçant la pédale.

\- **A ce soir !** Cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'entrée de la station de métro.

Elle fit passez sa carte de train dans la bande magnétique ce qui lui libéra le passage et se dirigea vers son quai non sans joué des coudes au passage face à la foule de plus en plus grandissant. Son train partait à sept heures, il lui restait donc… cinq minutes vit-elle en consultant la montre à son poignet. Finalement, elle attrapa son train à temps y monta et trouva un siège vide près d'une fenêtre : elle n'aurait pas à rester debout. Elle prit place alors que le train quittait le quai et attendit.

* * *

A peine sorti du train, elle pressa le pas essayant de se frayer un chemin dans cette foule de monde.

Une fois sorti de la station elle se mit à courir et arriva devant l'immense building de la société dans laquelle travaillait. Devant la porte, elle marqua une pose, fouilla son sac et en sorti une carte qu'elle tint en main lorsqu'elle entra. Le magnifique hall d'entrée comme à son habitude, était d'une grande beauté. Au fond se trouvait quatre portes d'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sur des personne a l'air pressé. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'en face, d'où venait de sortir un groupe de jeune femme, qui lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux, murmurant des insultes tout en continuant leur chemin. Elle fit semblant de rien et poursuivit son chemin : depuis un an maintenant, elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage et attendit. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un pénétré et se mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce. A sa démarche, elle devina que c'était un homme.

\- **Salut ! Tu comptes garder la tête baisser jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?** Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix amusé qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

Soulager que ce ne soit pas encore un de ses détracteurs, elle releva la tête, sourit et répondit à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis son arrivé ici.

\- **Désolé, je n'avais pas vue que c'était toi**. S'excusa-t-elle d'un air piteux.

\- **Pas étonnant vue que tu gardes la tête baisser,** fit-il semblant de l'apostropher. **Sinon, c'était comment ton weekend ?**

\- **Comme d'hab.** Répondit-elle. **Mais depuis quand t'es rentrée ?**

\- **Ça va faire quatre heures maintenant.**

\- **Quoi !** S'insurgea-t-elle. **Tu devrais être en train de te reposer.**

\- **Je sais mais j'avais quelque chose à faire ici avant.** Se justifia-il avec un micro sourire.

\- **Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?!**

\- **Hm.**

Devant son soudain mutisme, elle le fusilla un instant du regard et préféra se taire. Le tintement caractéristique annonçant l'arriver à leur étage les tira de leurs réflexions. Se précipitant pour sortir, elle le salua brièvement et le planta devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Ce qui eut le don de l'irriter bien qu'il y soit habitué. Elle refusait qu'on les voie ensemble dans l'entreprise et lorsqu'il sortait, elle portait toujours une perruque pour ne pas être reconnue, s'il venait à croiser un collègue ou même des journalistes. Tout ça avait le don de l'agacer, mais il s'y pliait volontiers, comprenant les motivations de la jeune femme. En effet, s'ils étaient vus ensemble dans l'entreprise, elle subirait encore plus de brimade de la part de ses collègues, sans compter la presse. Et pourtant s'ils savaient qui… soupirant, il avança dans les locaux de la vaste pièce se faufilant à travers les bureaux ou box, sous le regard admiratif ou jaloux des personnes présente. Il y prêta à peine attention. Et dire qu'il était venu exprès pour la voir !

* * *

Arrivé à son bureau, la jeune femme, posa son sac et commença à travailler. Trois heures plus tard, elle reçut l'ordre de se rendre dans le bureau du PDG. Cela lui parut étrange vue qu'il faisait rarement appel à elle et lorsque c'était le cas, elle avait affaire à des intermédiaire. Elle l'avait vu de près quatre fois en tout et pour tout depuis qu'elle avait commencé a travaillé ici. Quittant son poste, elle se dirigea vers une grande porte sur laquelle était clouée une plaque en or sur laquelle l'on pouvait lire « PDG SHIROYAMA ». Elle frappa doucement et entra. Ce qu'elle vit la refroidit un peu. Pas qu'elle tombait sur une scène obscène. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la pire garce qu'à son avis la terre avait jamais porté. Près de celui qui l'employait se trouvait une belle jeune femme rousse habillé de façon assez provocante, à la limite de la vulgarité : Karin Shiroyama. La fille bien aimée de Kenji Shiroyama PDG de la filiale STAR Japon, faisant la une des tabloïds chaque semaine au grand désespoir de son père qui n'arrivait à rien lui refuser. Que lui voulait-elle ? Car elle en était sûr, ce n'était pas anodin si elles se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce. La jeune femme l'ayant en horreur (ce qui était réciproque). Elle manigançait forcement quelque chose. Inspirant profondément, elle avança, leur fit face et sur un ton professionnel déclara :

\- **Vous m'avez fait demandé monsieur ?**

\- **Oui,** commença-t-il. **Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, si vous êtes là c'est pour une raison précise.**

\- **Laquelle ?** Demanda la jeune femme en voyant Karin sourire de plus en plus.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle allait, regretté de s'être lever se matin.

\- **Comme vous le savez surement, le tournage de la deuxième saison de la série à succès** _**« You were made for That »**_ **va bientôt commencé.** **Suite à la mort prématuré de l'une de leurs actrices principales : la regretter Shizuka Wakaba, des auditions pour son rôle et d'autres rôles secondaires ont débutés. Ma fille ici présente a passé l'audition pour le fameux rôle d'Aoi et fait partie des présélectionnées. En tant que tel, il a été décidé par la production en vue de faire le meilleur choix possible de faire vivre pendant un certain temps les candidates dans le fameux manoir Fuji saki à Izumo.**

\- **Toutes mes félicitations mademoiselle.** Complimenta la jeune femme à contrecœur en affichant un sourire forcé, devant l'air ravi de Karin.

\- **Merci,** minauda hypocritement celle-ci qui était resté silencieuse jusque-là.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils à travers et réajustant ses lunettes. La rose prit un air interrogateur et demanda :

\- **Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais où est le rapport avec moi ?**

\- **Il n'y a pas de mal,** la rassura-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif. **Le fait est que les sélectionnées devront séjourner pendant une période allant de trois à six mois dans le dit manoir. Durant ce laps de temps, elles subiront différents tests au final desquels sera choisie la prochaine** _ **« Aoi ».**_ **Au vue de la durée probable de cette audition particulière, la production a autorisé les candidates à être accompagner. Pour faire court, elle ira là-bas mais pas seul…**

 _-_ _ **Non !**_ Geignit mentalement la jeune femme en comprenant. _**Tout mais pas ça ! Qu'elle se brise la jambe ! Que le ciel lui tombe dessus ! Que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds ! Que la fin du monde arrive… tout mais pas ça !**_

\- **… vous irez avec elle, en tant que son assistante,** poursuivit-il d'un ton que la rose perçut comme sentencieux, c **eci à sa demande et séjournerez là-bas. Prenez cela comme une sorte d'affectation temporaire. Vous serez bien évidement rémunéré à juste titre.**

Sakura avait commis bien des péchés dans sa vie, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un seul d'entre eux méritait une telle punition. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de dire était : _non, non, non, non, NON !_ Malheureusement, c'était le seul mot qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer. Et cela, cette garce rousse au sourire irritant le savait. Un refus et elle perdrait son travail. Et ça, jamais elle ne le permettrait. Mais bon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?!

* * *

Arijessika.


End file.
